Forsake All Others
by SantaGod
Summary: Even the Death Note has loopholes. Light has a plan to exploit that fact and change Mello's fate so they can take on the world together.


Pairing: Light/Mello. Sadly, I do not own Death Note.

~*~Forsake All Others~*~

Light walked quietly through the vault, digging the key to the safety deposit box out of his pocket. Making sure no one had followed, he opened the box and removed a few of the contents. He made sure to leave the notebook safely inside, but took a few pages from it; he was running low. The other object, a small box, he put into the interior pocket of his jacket. Locking the safety deposit box again, he pocketed the key and left the vault and the bank, getting into the car waiting outside for him and proceeding onward.

The next stop was a nearby hospital, and despite the fact that such places are usually unpleasant to visit, Light had a skip in his step as he walked down the hallway. And why shouldn't he? Everything had gone swimmingly thus far, and soon it would all come to fruition. He couldn't help but smile as he approached the end of the hall, winking at a nurse before knocking gently on the door to room 286. His smile widened at the irritated voice inside that told him to enter.

"Nice to see you, too," he said, walking into the room and closing the door.

"I hate hospitals," grumbled the blonde sitting up in the hospital bed. "When can I leave?"

It looked so odd seeing him in a hospital gown instead of his usual black leather, Light mused. It was rather endearing, in a strange way. It made him more human, somehow. More vulnerable. Not that he'd ever tell Mello that. He knew better. "Why do you think I'm here? To take you home."

"I thought maybe you were just visiting. Since you haven't yet," Mello groused.

"My, you are in a sour mood today. You know better than that. Given our... situation... it isn't exactly easy to pay a visit to you whenever I like. I came as soon as I could."

"I know, I know. But you haven't been stuck in a hospital bed for-" Mello glanced at the clock. "-almost 18 hours now. Do you know what they've been feeding me? I can't have any salt. Or chocolate. It's been 18 hours since I had chocolate."

"The savages."

"Shut up."

Light bit back a smile. Mello could be so cute when he was annoyed. "Do you want to leave or not?"

"Of course I want to leave," The blonde said in exasperation.

"Then get dressed and let's go. We both know the doctors won't find anything wrong with your heart."

"I know, but don't they have to discharge me first?" Despite the question, he'd already gotten out of bed and begun changing back into his familiar black leather.

"I do have a few connections now, you know. Being L has its perks."

"Yeah well, don't get too attached to that position." Mello sounded irritated again.

"Of course not. Once this is all over, it'll be yours. But we have work to do before that can happen, starting with the meeting tomorrow at the Yellow Box Warehouse," Light said, amused despite himself at the expression forming on Mello's face.

"...with Near."

"Yes, with Near."

"I hate Near." Mello was searching through his belongings for a bar of chocolate.

"Yes, I know. Which is why we need to get going and get to work. Come on. I have chocolate in the car." More effective magic words than 'abracadabra' or 'hocus pocus' or any other sort, apparently, because they were in the elevator in mere seconds. Light smirked. "You're so predictable sometimes."

"Shut up," came the reply. Also predictable.

They walked hurriedly to the car, thankful for tinted windows once they got inside. Both sighed in relief as the driver started the car and it lurched into motion. As promised, Light handed Mello a bar of his favorite chocolate, which was immediately set upon with voracity. "You'd think you haven't eaten in days," Light teased, which earned him a scowl.

Chocolate consumed and freedom obtained, they took the opportunity to relax. Light leaned against Mello, sighing. "I was terrified this wouldn't work, you know. Ryuk is practically useless with some of the rules. I really didn't want to gamble with your life like that, but unfortunately, it was necessary." He paused, his voice softening. "..and I'm very sorry about your friend."

Mello was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Matt knew it was dangerous. None of us knew what was going to happen, but we knew it was risky. I'm just glad he didn't... I mean, what happened... didn't happen in vain."

"So am I," Light murmured, his hand closing around the blonde's. "Who would have thought a simple change of one's name would thwart the Death Note? Strange that it still caused a heart attack, but at least it was mild. I think you're the first person ever to survive having their name written."

"My old name, you mean." Mello smiled, leaning against Light.

"Mmhm. That was a stroke of brilliance, if I do say so myself. Speaking of..." He reached into his pocket to remove the box he'd tucked inside and removed one of the rings it contained. "I can't wear mine yet, but here's yours. And... once this is all over and done with, I'll put mine on, too."

"Once we defeat Near?" Mello asked, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Mmhm. We defeat Near, you become L or M or whatever the hell letter you want to be, and I become God of the New World."

"And then we can have our honeymoon," Mello added.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Yagami," Light said with a smile.

Mello blushed. That, Light hadn't expected.


End file.
